Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree girdling tool and more particularly to a tree girdling tool which is an improvement over the prior art devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a tree girdling tool which is easily adapted to girdle trees of various diameters. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a tree girdling tool which is easy to use.
Description of the Related Art
Tree girdling, also called, ring-barking, is the complete removal of a strip of bark (consisting of cork cambium, phloem, cambium and sometimes going into xylem) from around the entire circumference of the trunk of a tree. Girdling results in the death of the tree over time. Many prior art tree girdling devices have been previously provided but the prior art devices are expensive, difficult to use, are inefficient, etc. Examples of the prior art tree girdlers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,134; 4,188,718; 4,236,308 and 5,257,457.